The First Time
by MistressParamore
Summary: Sam Vimes and Lady Ramkin move their relationship to the next level. M RATING.


_**The First Time**_

Vimes laid his cutlery down on the china dinner plate and reached for the rather excellent red wine. Lady Ramkin smiled shyly at him from the other end of the table, glancing back down at her own plate. Vimes surreptitiously studied his...girlfriend?...over the rim of his glass. He had never had much luck with women, even as a skinny teenager, the usual fumblings of youth merely reinforcing his jaded view of the fairer sex, women who stayed for longer invariably ended up walking away. He had learned that he was not husband material - hell, he wasn't even 'one night stand' material. Point of fact, he couldn't remember the last time anyone smiled at him, even.

Until...Sybil came along. She...she seemed to like him. She smiled at him, _but she smiles at Nobby for gods sake!_ Her gentleness was touching him in a wounded, well guarded place in his heart, and he didn't know how to react. In truth he had never met a woman like her, and it wasn't because she was a Lady. She was quite possibly the most genuine woman he had ever met, gentle, kind, compassionate, and with a statuesque beauty that quite literally took his breath away. And it was for precisely these reasons that he knew he should turn right around and walk out of there. Out of that oak panelled dining room, with the heavy velvet drapes, the silver side board, bone china dinner ware, cut glass goblets and silk upholstered dining chairs. Away from the soft smile of the woman who held his heart in her hand, if she but knew it.

"Sam?"

Vimes looked up from his moody contemplation of the table mat in front of him. It was deep red leather. _Sybil, I can't keep doing this! I can't keep coming here, knowing that I'll destroy you, I can't give you anything..._

But his scream remained unheard. Sybil had walked around the table and was standing just at his elbow.

"Shall we take the wine through to the sitting room?" she asked tentatively. Vimes nodded, surprised. She hadn't suggested that before, but he was willing to acquiesce.

Sybil really looked glorious, Vimes reflected as she walked ahead of him. She was wearing a deep purple velvet dress, off the shoulder, with a deep neck line and her neck glittered with diamonds that could bankrupt a small country. A simple diamond clip nestled in the rich chestnut of her hair. He pinched the bridge of his nose. _Who was he kidding?_ He may as well try to hold back the tide. He was lost, _lost_.

Sybil was seated on the antique sofa when he entered the drawing room shortly after her. His tongue felt as if it was stuck to the roof of his mouth and he took a hasty gulp of wine as he sat next to her in the spot she indicated.

"Lady..._Sybil_..." he corrected himself.

Turning to look at her, his heart contracted as he saw the pensiveness on her face, cut with insecurity. He simply couldn't imagine her being insecure about anything, and the knowledge made him falter.

"Sam?" she asked timidly.

"I don't think I'm worthy of you," he whispered. He closed his eyes. "You deserve the best, not someone like me." he kept his eyes on his glass, afraid that if he saw the look on her face he would lose his nerve and run. She deserved an explanation, he knew that. "I've never done anything, we're two different worlds..." he trailed off, bitterly twisting the stem of his wine glass in his hands. Love? Dodgy for people of their age, but hell, your body says different. "I, um, I know...how I feel, you, um that is," he ran a frustrated hand through his hair and tried again. "Sybil, it's because I love you that I don't want you to waste yourself on me." There. He'd done it. All he had to do was wait out the storm. And it would surely be epic.

But yet, the silence continued. Vimes cautiously lifted his head and glanced at Sybil. She was motionless, staring straight ahead of her, wine glass untouched. The only indication that she had heard what he said to her was the brightness of unshed tears in her eyes.

"Sybil?" He asked gently.

Without moving, she said quietly, "I think I would like you to go now."

He nodded and placed his glass on the table in front of them. Standing up, he buckled his armour and paused as he looked at Lady Ramkin. His heart lurched as he looked at her drawn face and downcast eyes._ What are you doing? Why are you throwing this away? She's the best thing to happen to you!_

"I'm sure Errol would be pleased to see you. If you're passing. And so on." she said, in a frosty, formal tone, without looking at him.

Vimes nodded stupidly, not knowing what else to do.

"Well, goodbye then," he stammered, just wishing the ground would swallow him.

"Goodbye Captain Vimes," Sybil said coldly, standing up.

Vimes turned his helmet nervously between his fingers as he floundered in social impotence. Finally his brain made his feet pay attention and he fled for the door.

Lady Ramkin followed him to the front door and opened it, raising her eyes to his as he passed her. _How come you never noticed her eyes? You've never looked into them this closely before. They're an amazing rich, chocolate brown, framed by thick, curled lashes_. Vimes realised he was staring, he didn't know how long he had been losing himself in her eyes but she was biting her lower lip and a faint blush was colouring her cheeks. He coughed to hide his embarrassment but didn't move. Unbidden, his hand reached up slowly and gently cupped her cheek. Lady Ramkin gasped softly in surprise, holding her breath, almost afraid to breathe lest she break the fragile spell.

Exhaling forcefully, Vimes muttered "fuck it," and bent his head, softly pressing his lips to hers, fully expecting to feel a kick in the groin or at least a slap of enraged propriety. Neither happened, but what did happen was that he felt pressure _there_ and _there_... Vimes felt his brain begin to fuse together. All the blood was flowing in one direction and..._she must be able to feel it, oh gods_... Vimes' fingers tightened on her waist and his other hand caressed her cheek as the kiss deepened with the first tentative exploration of tongues. A soft moan pierced the air and the noise sent shockwaves of electricity jolting up his spine. _So soft, gods, her lips are so soft...where the hell did she learn to kiss like that?_

Groaning, Vimes slipped the hand that was caressing tiny circles on her cheek down her neck to her shoulder, stroking the exposed flesh softly as he nipped and sucked down the sensitive skin of her neck. Sybil arched up against him as he paid particular attention to spots that made her gasp and moan softly, her breasts pressing against him and making him lose the last vestiges of coherent thought.

Vimes slipped her dress further down her shoulder and kissed his way down the curve of her neck to her shoulder, leaving inflamed licks and kisses. His hands were roaming up and down her back, one hand straying up her waist towards much..._softer_...territory. Suddenly Vimes felt her fingers raking through his hair and under his lips he felt her breathing quicken. He had never known such eroticism, or ever had such a responsive partner. Women didn't generally feel sexy around him and a certain type of lady wouldn't even pretend. The knowledge that someone, and not just anyone, was actively enjoying and responding to his ministrations, was overwhelming.

Vimes kissed softly back up her neck and captured her lips again at the same time as his questing hand lightly caressed the side of her breast through the velvet of her dress. Holding her tightly, Vimes felt Sybil stiffen and shudder in his arms and felt her soft gasp against his lips. Without pulling away from the kiss he let his fingers roam a little further and cupped her breast, lightly kneading the sensitive flesh. Breathing deeply, Sybil let her head drop backwards, tangling her fingers in Vimes hair, her body arching into him. Vimes nibbled down her jaw line as his thumb lightly ran over her hardened nipple, her evident arousal electrifying him.

"Oh god Sam!" Lady Ramkin gasped out loud, tugging his head closer to her. By her ear Vimes whispered "shall we take this somewhere, um, more private?"

Lady Ramkin pulled back, and Vimes saw her flushed cheeks, dilated pupils and her full open mouth - he didn't think he'd ever seen anything so sexy. His breeches were far, far too tight.

Without saying a word she nodded and before she could turn away, Vimes captured her face between both of his hands and kissed her deeply. He felt her breath catch as his tongue sensuously explored her mouth. He felt drunk on the taste of her, on the smell and feel of her, he felt like he was drowning in a sea of sensuality. Breaking away, Sybil whispered breathlessly, "bedroom?" Vimes nodded, equally as breathless, barely noticing the rooms and landings they traversed.

As the bedroom door closed behind them, Vimes suddenly realised. She was a virgin, he would be her first. His cock twitched at the thought, and despite the undeniable turn-on of the notion, he knew the magnitude of the moment. He didn't want her to regret what they seemed to be about to do.

He reached up and stroked her face, pulling her gently towards him. Smiling softly, her eyes connected with his. He had never in his life been looked at with such love as he saw shining from Sybil's eyes. Growling low in his throat he pressed her to him, kissing her deeply. Sybil twined her arms around his neck pulling them closer and Vimes' hands roamed up and down her back, softly stroking over her bum and pressing her closer. Soft, breathy sighs encouraged him to move his hands to the shoulders of the dress and trace the neckline with feathery touches as he kissed a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear, teasing with just the tip of his tongue.

Sybil tipped her head to the side eagerly, exposing more of her neck to Vimes' hungry kisses. His hands slid across her shoulders and located the zip of her elegant dress. Sybil had been far from idle, as Vimes held the zip of her dress he realised she had already unbuckled his armour and her fingers were pulling at his shirt. Slowly he pulled down the zip, her pale skin being exposed to his feverish gaze inch by glorious inch. As the dress pooled around her ankles Vimes swallowed hard. Yes, she was a lady of a certain size, but by gods she had curves and to Vimes she was like a goddess standing before him. Before he could recover his scattered senses, Sybil stepped out of her dress and pushed his armour off him, eagerly pulling at his shirt and running her fingers over his chest and stomach. Vimes groaned, indulging himself in the unfamiliar sensation, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The skin on skin contact fanned the fire in his blood even more and he bent his head kissing across her collar bone to the rise of her breasts. Sybil arched her back as he fumbled with the buttons of her corset, eventually opening it and letting it fall to the floor. Vimes sensuously ran his hands up her stomach, delighting in the shiver that ran throuh her, and pushed her gently towards the bed, unable to tear his eyes from her magnificent, bountiful breasts. As Sybil lay back on the bed, her eyes were riveted to Vimes breeches as he wrestled with the buttons with fingers that suddenly felt far too big and clumsy. Pushing them down he sighed in almost relief as his painfully caged erection sprang free from its confines and reared up. Vimes glanced at Sybil and almost lost the last of his tenuously held control. She was unconsciously licking her lips as she looked at him, her glistening mouth slightly open, the nipples of her breasts erect.

"Sam," she whispered, in a voice made husky by want. She didn't need to ask him twice. Vimes climbed onto the bed and lay down next to her, crushing her body against his and claiming her mouth hungrily. Sybil wrapped her arms around him, hands roaming his back and lightly digging in her nails. Vimes kissed her throat, inhaling her unique fragrance and licking lightly at the base of her throat. Sybil murmured softly, shifting slightly underneath him. Vimes let his hands lightly graze up her sides, thumbs caressing in soft circles, and cupped her breasts, kneading the sensitive flesh sensuously. He kissed down her chest as his thumbs brushed the hard nipples. Sybil arched up off the bed with a pleasured gasp as her nails bit into his shoulders. Vimes could feel her building tension, under his lips he felt the quickening of her heart beat and his cock was throbbing painfully in response. He kissed across first to one breast then the other, lavishing attention with lips and tongue, stirring previously dormant nerve endings into a frission of blistering electricity. The feelings were so intense that Sybil cried out, shifting her hips as the aching arousal pooled between her thighs. Vimes could feel her nails digging in harder, the fleeting sting only intensifying the sharp arousal rushing through him. Kissing down the valley of her breasts, Vimes continued down her body, hands sweeping over her, glorying in the soft, fragrant expanse of pale skin before following with his mouth, worshipping with heated kisses. A litany of aroused pleading and muttering poured from Sybil as Vimes traced his fingers around the leg of her knickers, lips on her abdomen, licking softly. Her fingers wound in his hair as she pleaded, "Sam, please..."

Hooking one finger in the waistband, Vimes tugged the fabric down her legs. As he did so he pulled his own briefs down, groaning as his erection sprang free and settled himself between her legs. He glanced up at Sybil with a wolfish smile and softly stroked her inner thighs, kissing the tender skin gently and softly sucking. Sybil moaned in delight, hands gripping the blankets underneath her tightly. Vimes paused and then bent his head, tongue flat, and licked the length of her folds. She was so unbelievably wet, he just wanted to sheath himself in her and feel that tight, slick heat around him. The smell of her arousal, the taste on his tongue, her writhing body and desperate moans were all combining to overwhelm him. With his tongue he swirled around her erect clit, long, deep strokes that made her shudder, flicks of the tongue, nibbling lightly and sucking deeply, until Sybil cried out hoarsly, hands grabbing wildly at his hair and hips bucking out of control against him. She shuddered forcefully against him as her orgasm crashed over her, panting heavily and heart hammering she trembled as Vimes hovered over her and soothingly stroked her. She clung to him as her body slowly calmed. Staring deeply into her eyes, Vimes slowly began to push into her, so slowly and carefully. Sybil gasped at the unfamiliar sensation, biting her lip as the pleasure began to coil from within her. Vimes paused as he encountered a barrier - ah, yes... Bending his head, he murmured "this might hurt, you know, because it's the first, um, do you want me to...?"

Sybil nodded desperately. "Yes," she groaned, "don't stop, please Sam, please..."

Vimes threw his head back as he rested on his hands and fought for control. With a soft grunt he pushed the rest of the way in, feeling the barrier give way inside. Sybil whimpered slightly and dug her nails into his back.

"I'm sorry," he winced as he soothingly stroked her hip.

"It's ok," she whispered tightening her arms around him.

Taking a deep breath Vimes pulled back out and set a slow, measured pace, maximising the feelings for both of them. Sybil moaned deeply with every thrust, hips moving in unconscious counterpoint to his thrusts and fingers digging into his shoulders.

"Oh god Sam..."Sybil cried out, "I'm so close, oh god..."

Sam groaned as he increased the pace, blood pumping furiously in his ears, his breathing harsh and balls heavy and aching. Around him, Sybil tensed, legs jerking and back arching off the bed as she cried out his name in ecstasy, shuddering violently in the force of her climax.

Throwing his head back, Vimes roared out his own release, jets of liquid fire pouring through him and searing his nerve endings.

_**Never before, never had any woman... **_Vimes collapsed onto Sybil, a stunned, sated and sleepy bear of a man. Mustering a modicum of energy he rolled over to her side and draped an arm round her.

With her eyes still closed Sybil gripped his hand tightly.

"Stay."


End file.
